


Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom

by LordAvanti



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ivar Imagine, Ivar Ragnarsson - Freeform, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Ivar x Reader, Vikings, Vikings Imagine, imagine, ivar - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti
Summary: You’re the daughter, princess and an heir to the throne. One night you sneek out to see the man who stole your heart. But you get interrupted by vikings and especially the man in the chariot leaves a wrong first impression.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat before the altar on your knees, the small cross you always wore neatly folded between your hands while you were praying to the lord Christus. It was a soft murmured that came over your lips, before you opened your eyes and looked up to the statue that was hanging on the wall. “Amen.” You wispered while making a cross sigh with your hands. You stood up and walked in silence out of the little church you had, back home. As a princess you were admired by your people, everybody nodded at you, bow or speak to you with ‘my lady’ or ‘your highness’. You hated that part of your life a little, always being the example towards your people. Playing by the rules and things like that. You wanted something adventurous for a change but there was hardly something here. When you walked through the gates you found your father walking over the courtyard, he saw you and stopped.   
“Where have you been?” He asked you.   
“Praying father.” You answered him with a soft polite voice. He didn’t got further on the subject and you walked besides him to the dining room where servants just briging on the food.   
“Just in time.” Your father smiled. You were his oldest daughter, the rightfull heir to the throne he had. Your brother came in and took his pleace on the table so you followed.   
“I’m going hunting tomorrow.” You brother said. You putted a piece of chicken in your mouth and slowly started to chew while looking at your father.   
“That’s a great idea, you can use the experience.” He nodded.   
“Can’t I come?” You asked. Both your father and brother looked at you as if you said something really stupid before they began to laugh.   
“You’re a girl Y/n.” My father laughed. You pointed your eyes back to your dinner, ingnoring their laughter.   
“My Lord,” You looked up to the guard who walked in. It was hard to behave like you didn’t know him when you were in fact a lot closer to him. You smiled behind your hand while looking at the handsome face Hendrick had.   
“What is it?” My father asked.   
“The great heathen Army conquered Wessex, it will be a matter of time before they come raid here.” He explained. Your smile disapeared and you looked at your father, he nodded practical.   
“Double the guards, set in a curfew for the people. That heathen army will not take over my land.” He nodded strongly. Hendrick bow and gave you a fast gaze before he walked out again. You looked back at your father. “Not hunting, you two stay in the castle from now on.” He commanded the both of you. Great, in so far the adventure you were seeking.

You couldn’t take the risk to be seen so you wore your most neutral dress and a black cloak when you slipped out of the building. You had to see Hendrick one last time before that heathen army would take over the place. You father was confident that he could resist them but if they took Wessex, who had dubble the defenses your father had, what should stop them here? You lurked from behind the wall to the gates, soldiers everywere so you had to find another way to get out. You climed up a wooden shed that gave you acces to the wall. You smiled a little about the adventure you currently had. When non of the guards was looking you let yourself fall on the other side of the wall, running in to the woods. You picked your dress up while carefully walking through the woods to a big shed behind the fields. Hendrick his brown horse stood bound on a pole, trembling a little out of fear when you arrived. You pushed the door under a loud crack open and looked for the guard that stole your heart. “I didn’t thought you would come.” He said. You walked over to him, he pulled you against his body in a tide embrace.   
“Do you really think that an heathen army and some extra guards will stop me from seeing you?” You asked smilling. He cupped your face and kissed you tenderly.   
“This could be our last time together.” He wispered. You looked at him, in the dim light of the torch his face was more beautifull than ever.   
“Than we should make the best of it.” You answered while biting your lip.   
“We are Christians Y/n, we shouldn’t do this before marriage.”   
“But if it is our last time, who would care? I love you Hendrick.” You pulled on his belt and he smiled in mischief. But for you could go any further you heared his horse calling out, you also heared something else. You looked over your shoulder towards the door. “You heared that?” You asked. Hendrick pressed his lips against your neck, give a little bite and you forgot your surrounding already. His belt felt on the ground when the sheddoor flew open with a load crack. You turned around and looked at … Vikings.

You yelled when they pulled you with your hair back outside. “Y/n, don’t say a word.” Hendrick yelled at you.   
“He is a guard, kill him.” One of those men said. You looked at Hendrick while they slitting his throat without any form of mercy. You started to fight back, yelling, crying. “Silent you.” The man grinned, covering your mouth so you couldn’t yell anymore. And even if you could, they wouldn’t hear you, you were way to far from home.   
“It’s a long time since we saw a nice looking slavegirl like you.” One of the vikings grinned. Your eyes filled with fear you looked how one of them trew of his belt, opening his pants.   
“She isn’t a slave. Leave her.” Somebody said. You looked at the chariot with the white horse in front. You looked at the man who sat on it, piercing blue eyes, a face covered in blood and anger.   
“She looks like a slave.” One of the others said. It was clear that the man on the chariot was in charge of the small group.   
“That aren’t slaveclothes. And a slave wouldn’t come all the way out here to fuck a guard.” He pointed towards Hendrick. He was challenging his men, the most of them looked away or nodded, the man who was on his way for raping you looked back.   
“I saw here first, I want her.” And as a reaction on that the man in the chariot drew his axe and trew it right at the other Viking, hitting him in the chest. The viking felt dead within seconds.   
“Somebody else who wants to challenge me today?” He asked harshly towards the other men, their felt a long silence and the man in the chariot nodded satisfied before looking at you. “She’s mine.” He said with a smile, the fear you already had overcame the rest of your body.

They had a camp a couple of miles from your fathers kindom, they were closer than you thought … and they were smaller in numbers to. “I have word from your brothers that they will move north from Wessex.” You heard some of the man say to the man in the chariot. You have heared the stories of the viking Ragnar Lotbrok, he had sons and they were all here now. You looked at the ground but you felt the piercing eyes of that man right through you. You slowly looked up at him, he looked at you rather amuses.   
“What are you? A princess?” He asked you. Your hand was folded around the little cross around your neck. “And a Christian.” He nodded before he looked at the other men. “Bring her to my tent.” He commanded them. They pulled you forward between the other vikings in. They all looked at you and maybe you should be glad that that men took you for himself, otherwise there wouldn’t be much left if they all did their thing with you. They bound your hands together, sat you secure on a pole in his tent. And then he came in … or rather he crawled in. You looked over his body to his legs who just laid there while he pulled his body further. “Never seen a cripple before?” He asked. You looked back at the ground, determined to be silent the whole time. He crawled towards you, pulled a knife. In fear you started to back away from him, he only laughed about it before cutting your restrains. “You can run away,” he pointed towards the exit while holding his head tilted. “But I told them that if you do they could have you. By the looks of it you never had a man before, can tell you that we vikings have a slightly different approach.” He explained amused. You let your fear and emotions not in the way of looking at him with a sort of confident. “Or you can stay here, give me some information, please me instead.” That was the deal you got from him. Your eyes gazed to the exit before looking back at him, you didn’t move. “Good choise.” He grinned. He pulled two cups and filled it with something you didn’t knew. He offered you one but you didn’t take it, you just watched. “Do you have a name?” He asked without looking up from his cup. He brought it to his lips and drank it out in one go. When he looked at you again his eyes were a little impatient. He was handsome … despite for the legs. He wasn’t that hard to look at. “I killed my brother a couple of days ago so I’m not in the mood for your silence treatment. You gonna talk, if your want it or not.” He threatened. He killed his own brother? Why would he do that? Maybe he was lying, to get you to talk. So you lifted your chin a little, stubborn like always. His grinn disapeared and you swallowed the fear away. “Is it not a Christian thing, to put you on a cross if you didn’t obay the rules?” He asked rather silent. He putted your cup away and moved closer, catching your hand before you could pull it away. He forced your hand flat on the ground and pierced his knife right through the middle of it. You started yelling tried to pull away but he was so strong. “Like this?” He asked, looking a you with that grinn on his face you discust.   
“Please.” You begged him softly, tears rolling down your face. He pulled his knife out of your hand, watching your blood sinking into the earth before he looked at you wet face.   
“Hush now, I told you I wasn’t that patience.” He wispered while running his fingers over your cheek. You closed your eyes, trying to ignore his fingers over your skin. “Tell me, what’s your name?” He asked.   
“Y/n. I’ m the princess.” You answered him quietly. You opened your eyes, looking at him. “And yes, I’m the heir to the trown, so if you want to bargain with me for surrender, it might work.” You get further. The cripple pulled back, smiling like an idiot.   
“I’m not gonna bargain, you didn’t heared what I said before, you’re mine now.” He petted you on the knee and you only could stare to him while he ripped some fabric apart and start wrapping your bleeding hand. “Sorry for that, have anger issius that need working on. I’m Ivar by the way.” He looked up at you, still whit that cocky irritante smile of his. “Nice meeting you Y/n.” He said.


	2. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar keeps putting you for those dilemma’s and you always just have to give in on it for you own sake and survival. But he is calmer now, more willing to listen to your questions, still arrogant as always. When there is a messenger from your father trying to strike a deal with Ivar he suprices you with his words. But was is it that he wants from you?

You could barly sleep from the cold and the hard ground underneath you. Yes, he let you sleep on the ground, to make the whole idea of being a prisoner a little more obvious. With only a cloak and a dress you felt the cold sink into your bones. You were just to have a warm comfortable bed with a fireplace or candles. You never had really cold before, expect for the times that you were outside in the winter. Being a prisoner wasn’t so fun and adventurous as you always imagined. You just laid there, waiting for something to happen, it only made the cold you fell worst. You sat straight, looking at Ivar who laid under a whole lot of animal skins. His steady breathing irritated you. You were here for two days already and they did nothing exept for drinking and making to much noice, even now, in the middle of the night. You just could go, he was asleep and the others maybe wouldn’t see you slip away. As careful as you could be you stood up, moving to the exit of his tent, lurking through the little slit there was. “You leaving so soon?” He asked. You startled and backed away from the exit back to your pole. Ivar was looking at your from the bed, amused about the fact that he just caught you on trying to get away.   
“I’m cold.” You said while folding your arms before your chest. He narrowed his bleu eyes, even in this kind of darkness they were still amazing.   
“You can lay beside me.” He suggested while giving a little tap on the bed. “Over my dead body.”   
“Good, have fun freezing to dead.” He just said like it didn’t interest him if you died or not. He always putted you in front of a dilemma and you hated that about him. You could run out and be raped by his men or stay here with his arrogant attitude while answering his questions. And now you could choice between freezing to dead or lay next to him.   
“Why are you so sure that I won’t kill you?” You asked softly. That smile came on his face and you already regretted it for asking.   
“You would already have tried. There is something about us that you like, isn’t it y/n?” He tilted his head a little and you looked away. Yes, you observed them with curiousity, a little eager to learn about them but it wasn’t that bad that you started to like them.   
“How can I be sure that you won’t hurt me?”   
“Take a leap of faith.” He aswered right away. You looked from the bed to him and stood up, repeating to yourself he wouldn’t hurt you or he already had done it. When you stood for the bed he tapped again and you sighed before sitting. “It’s not that hard, isn’t it?” He grinned when you laid down, on the egde, as far as possible of him as you could. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer, his head just a few inches from yours. “Are you a good Christian Y/n?” He asked. You swallowed while looking at his face.   
“I have sinned.” You answer quietly. You felt his fingers stroke over your stomach before he pulled back his hand.   
“Me to.” He smiled sarcastic before turning on his back and shutting his eyes. You slowly let your breath escape, already sure you wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“We have a visit.” One of his man said … you startled so hard you almost fell out of his improvised bed on the ground. The only thing complicating that was his arm around your waist. You slapped it away and sat right, he chuckled loudly. You could only pulled a painful face because of your hand.   
“How is your hand?” He asked, still laughing by your reaction.   
“Good.” You murmured.   
“You’re a very bad liar, you know that?”   
“So have I been said.” You said mostly to yourself. You looked at the fabric around your hand, soaked in blood. “I think it’s infected.” You finally said. You didn’t want to look over your shoulder towards Ivar, the less you looked at him the better.   
“Give me a look.” He suggested. You made a fis tand shook your head.   
“I can handle it.”   
“Liar.” He wispered right behind you, in your ear almost. You shivered a little by the warm breath you felt against your neck. He forced his legs over the egde of the bed so he sat besides you. He took your hand and you didn’t protested, it wouldn’t be of any use. He took the fabric off your hand, his rough fingers rather gentle. The wound was deep and ugly … and infected like you thought. He turned your hand to see the back, his knife had cut right through. “I shouldn’t have done that.” He wispered. You guested he only said it to himself.  
“You regret it?”   
“I regret a lot of thing Y/n but this,” he held your hand up so that the two of you had a nice vieuw on it. “Your god can fix this right?” He looked at you, curious about your answer. You doubted that.   
“Don’t know what your gods doing about stuff like this but I don’t think mine can fix it.” You finally wispered.   
“Hmm.” He pulled his shoulders up and let his body fall from the bed on the ground and craweld outside. “Come on.” He commanded. You rolled your eyes, took the fabric again and walked outside while wrapping your hand again.

The visitor Ivar had was a messenger from you fahter. You stood besides the chariot of Ivar and looked from the man towards Ivar. “Pull him of his horse.” He commanded one of his man. The messenger had not much of a choise, his horse wasn’t fast enough and those vikings were just brutal. The messenger was scared to dead, you could read it all over his face. “It wanted to send you back not so alive but I need someone who can see and say how good Y/n has it here so,” Ivar fell silent for a moment. “It’s your lucky day.” He followed. You looked up at him, the amusement all over his face. “What has the Christian ruler to say?” He asked the man. The messenger swallowed before he started to speak.   
“The King wants to give you gold in exchange for Y/n her return.” He explained on a not so steady tone. Ivar bow a little, his elbows resting on the egde of his chariot so he got closer to you.   
“What for a father gives gold in exchange for his daughter? I wanted an army, or a least, that would I do if someone had my daughter.” He said softly. You looked at him in silence before you looked at the messenger again. Gold … only gold? Did her father care that less about his daughter to only offer gold? Wasn’t he willing to fight for you? Ivar could see on your expressions that he was right, he turned to the messenger again. “I hope your king knows how valuable his daughter is, not enough gold to buy her beauty.” He grinned. You looked up, what did he just say? No no, he was not falling for you, impossible, he stabbed you with a knife. He just said it because he wanted some war.  
“What kind of a message can I deliver my king?” The messenger asked rather scared.   
“An army would be a good starter. But, seeing the christian majesty himself would also be good. One day, make it count.” Ivar offered. The messenger ran back to his horse, took off as fast as he could. You watched the messenger go before you looked at Ivar again, he was smiling about something.   
“What are you smiling about?” You asked. He looked at you and shook his head.   
“How an idiot your Christian god is.” He murmured. You took the little cross you wore and looked at it, was he an idiot? Before you could say anything else some of his men came to the chariot. “Do you have what I need?” Ivar asked. The man gave him a small bundle and you looked curious when you saw what was in it, some kind of plants.   
“What is that?”   
“The sign my gods are willing to fix you.” He nodded towards your hand. You looked at your own hand and then back to him. He couldn’t do this, being all emotionless at first and than do something like this, say something like this. You followed him back to his tent were he climbed down from his seat on the chariot until he sat on the egde of it. “Give me your hand.” He said. You pulled the fabric of it, watched how he putted the herbs in his mouth and start chewing on it. Before you could ask he spitted it out on your hand.   
“Did you really need to do that?” You asked with a disgusted face. He spread the herbs over the wound before wrapping it in a new piece of fabric. “Your god is kind of nice to me.” You said with an uncertain smile on your face, he chuckled.   
“He is investing in his future.” Ivar answered without looking up. You opened your mouth to say something but it didn’t came. Witch future? “What would be a Christian sin?” He asked.   
“Hanging to much around with you savage people.” You joked, more for yourself but he found it quite amusing.   
“You like it here, don’t you?”   
“Like it … strong word. You keep me prisoner.” You pointed out.   
“You can go.” He offered.   
“And then get raped by half your men? No thank you.” You asnwered with a fake smile. The fact that he was so calm today maked it for you a little easier to speak to him. Accept for the stabbing he didn’t hurt you so far. “Are you going to attact my father?” You asked carefull. He shook his head and looked up at you, his piercing blue eyes just starring.   
“I could take this kingdom of yours in a heartbeat. Kill your father, your brother and force you to marry me so we could rule together,” he began. You stared at him, a little in fear of what he just said. “but it’s not my ambition to rule such a small land.”   
“What is your ambition?” You asked. He wetted his lips and pulled his knife out of his belt, you didn’t flinch.   
“Raid, fight, conquer.” He wispered. You looked at his knife and wrapped your head around all the thinks he said in the past hour. Everything he did, he did with a goal. Just like keeping you here … he didn’t do it for the fun of it because he didn’t harmed you so far. So there was something he wanted from you.   
“What do you want from me Ivar?” You asked after a long time of thinking about that one. You weren’t sure what the answer would be and if you even wanted to hear it. “You could kill me, raped me, beath me half to dead by now but you don’t … You don’t ask after strategies from my father of ways to get in. You only let me follow you and ask after my life.”   
“Quite boring life you have y/n.” He grinned as a replied. You sighed.   
“Yes, I have a boring life.” You nodded fast. “What do you want?” You asked softly. If you had a idea than you could do something about it. He looked at you and smiled, a secretive smile that maked you a little light headed. He pointed his knife to your chest, pressing the tip of in just in that one little piece of bare skin. You didn’t look at it, you didn’t flinch, you just looked back at him.   
“You aren’t like the other Christian girls I saw around her. I’m curious what tomorrow will bring.” He wispered before pulled his knife back, leaving a little mark on your skin … his mark.


	3. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar get supriced by an attack from your father in the middle of the night. He thinks, in all his anger, that you were behind it and punish you for it. Afterwards he feels so bad about it he brings you back home.

You sat against your pole again, to stubborn to give in with Ivar his suggestion to lay in the bed … again. But just like last night this night wasn’t any better. You still felt the cold lingering on your skin and you wished you didn’t be so stubborn all the time. You were staring until some weird noice maked you a little more alert. Ivar was still sleeping and even outside was it almost completly silence. You walked to the exit of the tent and looked outside. You heard a yell and saw a horse ran by … a horse from your fahter his cavalry. They where here to rescue you? Your gaze fell on Ivar before you looked back outside, saw some tent catching fire. This was your moment, you could run like hell, get yourself back in safety. But there was Ivar and you didn’t want him to die on you fathers sword. “I’m gonna regret this.” You wispered to yourself while running towards Ivar. “Ivar!” You brutaly shook his shoulder and before you even knew it he had a knife against your throat. He startled and pulled it away quickly. “Your are under attack by my father.” You explained. It took him five seconds to process this information. In those five seconds you saw his anger flame up in his deep bleu eyes.   
“Stay here.” He commanded you.   
“Can’t I come?”   
“They want you, I’m not gonna put you in danger, stay here.” And just as he said that there came a soldier of your fahter in the tent. It took Ivar hardly two seconds to grab his axe and trow it in the soldier his chest. You yelled and putted your hand before your mouth. “I mean it y/n, stay here.” And he crawled out. You stared at the dead body and just waited there while the noice of a fight outside grew stronger.

It went on for minutes, almost hours until there was a little more peace again. You didn’t move, you just sat on the egde of the bed and looked to the exit. What if someone came in to grab you? You hadn’t anything with you to defense yourself … why would you defense yourself in the first place? If it were the soldiers of your father you could go home again, if it were Ivar his men than they wouldn’t hurt you. So, there was no defense needed. You said to him to stay put but after all that horrible waiting you walked outside only to see his men running, making themselves ready for battle. “Where is Ivar?” You asked to no one in peticular. One of his men stood still, looking at you as if he was planning to use his axe any moment.   
“Don’t think you wanna see him now.” He barked. But he pointed you in the right direction. While you walked through his men you saw that some of them were covered in blood. And when you saw Ivar his chariot you walked a little faster only to see a handfull soldiers from your father dead on the ground. Ivar looked at them, his face covered in blood but he didn’t noticed you.   
“Get her.” He commanded coldly. Your body reacted with goosebumps on your arms and a shivering down your spine. The viking on the left of his chariot turned around to see you standing. He walked over at you, with that grinn on his face that promissed nothing good. He grabbed you with your hair and just pulled you towards Ivar. A little yell in pain left your lips before he forced you in the mud just behind the chariot of Ivar. You were afraid to look up, but you did, slowly and met those bleu eyes of Ivar. “What did you tell them Y/n?” He asked quietly, to quietly for your taste.   
“Nothing.” You just stared back at him, tried not to be scared by the way he held his axe in his hand.   
“They knew everything what there was to know about this camp,” he felt silent, came from the seat on the chariot and sat on the egde of it right in front of you. “WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!” He yelled. You startled and looked down to the mud.   
“Nothing.” You repeated yourself. And that was just what he couldn’t understand. He grabbed you with your upperarm, squeezed so hard that it hurts and brought the tears on your cheeks.   
“Rope.” He gestured to his men. They gave him rope and he makes a loop of it and pulled it over your head so it was around your neck. “I don’t believe a word you say Y/n.”   
“Please Ivar, I beg you, I will do everything you ask.” You cried. He turned you around, so you could face him again.   
“What? Didn’t expect that I was that cruel?” He asked you before getting up to his seat again. He wrapped the rope around his seat and looked over his shoulder towards you.   
“Don’t.” You wispered. This wasn’t the Ivar from yesterday, it was like a monster took over everything inside him. He clicked his tong and the horse moved forward. Hardly seconds later you felt the rope tighten and pulling you down to the ground before it dragged you behind his chariot. This wasn’t the way to die, right?

You couldn’t stop crying, more sobbing really. The tears dried out after he pulled you halfway through the forest. Your thoath burned, your face covered with scratches and your body stiff and cold, wet from all the mud and dirt that got through your dress. Since he was stopped, in the middle of nowhere you didn’t moved. You laid there, curled up, your cross in your hand while you tried to pray for your life. But after a couple of minutes you tried to take notice of your surrounding. Your head shook in fear when you looked up to where the chariot stood. Ivar sat on the egde of it, his head barried between his hands … was he crying to? He must felt it that you were looking because he looked up, your reaction was to look away as soon as his blue eyes met yours. You wanted this man gone, you wanted to run as fast as you could but you were to afraid for the results of that. After a while he moved, he came from the chariot, crawling towards you. “Please, no.” You backed away but the rope prevented you from getting away from him. The friction from the rope burned your throat and you hardly dare to move again.   
“Y/n, please.” He wispered. You looked at him, terrified. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. How could he say this? After what he had done? He cutted the rope and your hands immidiatly went to your throat. He looked at it, his eyes big with fear. “What have I done.” He said for himself. You saw a tear running down his cheek and you couldn’t resist the feeling to just stay there. You must look awful, a punishment for something you never did. He laid his hand over yours, pulled away your hands from before your throat and stroke his fingers over the red burning marks the rope caused.You didn’t do anything, you just sat there, looking at his face that showed pain and regret. You didn’t knew Ivar long but you knew he was a passionate person. He could let his emotions get the best of him without him even realizing what he does. He felt sorry for stabbing you in the hand, he didn’t say it in words but you could read it in his eyes. He had fallen for you but he wouldn’t admit to it. And now he did this, dragging you through the forest because of his anger. Now you knew that the story of his brother was the truth, he almost did it to you to. He pulled you closer, almost in a embrace and you just let your head rest on his shoulder. One minute … two, three before you started crying again and you tightend you gripp around his body. “I will bring you home first thing tomorrow.” He wispered and you believed him. He couldn’t bare the idea of keeping you captive any longer. You couldn’t think clearly so you let your emotions go. Let him take you back to the camp where you got his bed as he went to sit against the pole. You were so exhausted that there was nothing needed to get you to sleep.

When you opened your eyes he was still sitting against that pole, looking at you. You turned your eyes away and looked somewhere else instead. Your throat felt swallowed, your hand hurted and your head was still covered in blood and mud. “I send a rider out to your father with the message he will recive his daughter back within two hours after sunrise.” Ivar began. You turned your eyes back to him, he looked so steady, peacefull. Nothing left from that anger, only a broken glance everytime he looked at you. You nodded but didn’t say anything. He took a deep breath and crawled towards the bed, pulled himself half up to look at you. “I can’t speak my actions right, I only hope that by letting you go you understand how much I’m sorry for what I did.” He wispered. His fingers stroke your forehead and you closed your eyes, letting a tear roll back over your face. “I would do anything for you my princess, even letting you go.” He followed before crawling out and leaving you with the heartbreak of this situation.

Their was a woman in the camp who gave you a new dress and cleaned you up in the ways she could. The cloak covered the damage of your throat but your face and hand were still visable for everone to see. You ride in Ivar his chariot, with five more men to the pre-arranged place. It was pouring rain and maked the situation more dreadful than it already was. Ivar let his horse stop and watched to the ten men full in armor who came towards all of you. You recognized your brother among them, your father wasn’t even there and it maked you angry. Ivar looked at you for a moment, searching your face for a reaction. “Give my sister back.” Your brother yelled. Ivar nodded and looked at you again. You only looked at your brother and the ten men he had with him.  
“He will attack you Ivar, as soon as I am home again.” You wispered with a soar voice.   
“We will be prepared.” He nodded slowly.   
“You’re outnumbered.” You said while getting of the chariot.   
“If he is willing to fight for his daughter so be it, I’m willing to fight to make my wrongs right.” He answered. You bited your lip and looked at him, you pulled the little cross over you head and gave it to him.   
“Remember what happened, don’t let it come so far again, for your own sanity.”   
“I’ll remember you princess.” He smiled a little but it wasn’t a real smile. You give him a last look before you walked over to your brother who got from his horse to embrace you. But when he saw your face his eyes rolled right back at Ivar.   
“I will punish him for this sister.” He wispered in anger.   
“Just bring me home.” You replied. He pulled you behind him on his horse. You looked a last time at Ivar and felt his eyes all the way in your back until you dissapeared on the horizon …


	4. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you are back home you can’t find a true path to walk on, besides that you don’t have any control about your emotions or feelings. Until that one day that the army of your father prepares for battle and your left to pray for your God. But then their is Ivar with an offer that your father just can’t resist, leaving you in anger because you have no idea what feels good; hate your father or love Ivar.

You stood before the window, looking outside to the grey sky, the rain that fell down from it. The weather was just as terrible as you felt. For two days it had rain now and in those two days nothing more happened than you staying in your room and watching outside while the whole kingdom was preparing for a battle. You looked down to your hand, softly took of the bandage that covered up the wound. The herbs that he gave you had healed you hand quite well, but it still hurted. A pain you felt not only in your hand but through your whole body, especially your heart. Why could you feel this way after what happened? You didn’t even know what that feeling meant. But every time you looked through the window outside you hoped to see nothing more than a green landscape. You hoped you never had to see your fathers army march outside, you hoped you never had to see him again.

When you couldn’t sleep you went to the church. A lot of people came her lately because of the tension there was in the kingdom. Everybody had heared what happened in Wessex when the great heathen army came. And now they were willing to take over your kingdom. You knew they were only a part of the army, you knew it was only him … outnumbered. “Father.” You whispered when you entered the church. The candles trew small shadows over the altar. The silence maked you shiver a little. Your steps were full of doubt, fear when you looked a the statue of the lord Christus. You saw your own flickering reflexion in one of the candle holders. Your face was covered with some scratches, not as bad as you thought it would be. Your throat was a different story, you didn’t showed anybody the dark red and bleu markings on your throat. You folded your hands together and sat on your knees, closing your eyes while you tried to empty your head. “Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” And it was the first time you spoke your doubts out loud, to the god you believed in. You looked up to the statue again. “I’m lost and seeking for my true pad again. I’m not sure what I have to do my lord.” You confessed. You heared a noice and jerked your head around to see who was coming, a priest.   
“My lady, you shouldn’t be out of bed this late.” He said. You unfolded your hands and looked for a little while in the dark. “You seem troubled.” The priest went further. He sat down on one of the brown seats in front of the church, hardly three meters away from you.   
“I am.” You spoke freely to him.   
“Tell me my child.”   
“I met a man, he is,” you swallowed when you saw his face again before your eyes. “He is different, he doesn’t believe in the god like I do. He seems troubled, always angry with himself.”   
“Is he a sinner?” The priest asked. You looked down to you hand and nodded slowly. Yes, he was a sinner, you knew that the moment you met him. “Is he lost on his path?”   
“I don’t know. Sometimes I think he is but other times he is so confident and clearheaded.” You thought of how he taked care of you, of your hand, how he looked at you. You felt the warmth through your body when you remembered the lightly touch of his fingertips.   
“And you think you have to help this man? What is it that you feel my child?” The priest asked calm. You let your breath slip over your lips after those two questions. What was it that you felt?   
“I think that love can help him. He is not from here, I don’t know his believes, and don’t know anything about him and yet it feels like,” you shutted your eyes and looked to the ground. “I don’t know what I feel. But I know that we’ll see each other again and that I have to choose between the lord his way or the feelings in my heart.” You looked over your shoulder to the priest who stood up and walked over to you. He laid his hand on your head and looked down at you.   
“It isn’t a sin to love a man who doesn’t believe in the same things. If it is truly in your heart you want to help or love that man, than it maybe is Gods will.” He stroke your head gently and a single tear left your eye.   
“He hurts people, he hurted me.”   
“Everone is a sinner once in his life my child. Maybe god choose you to make him less a sinner.” And with that words he walked away and leaved you with more doubt dan you came in.

The clocks pulled you out of your sleep. You stumbled out of bed to the window that gave you a clear look on the courtyard. It weren’t just soldiers, it was your fathers whole cavalry. The red flags, the dark horses, the shining armors. They were going to battle. You grabbed your dressing gown and ran out of your room, took the stairs down and ran over the courtyard looking for your father. Despite that your brother was a year younger, he leaded this army on his white horse. “Brother!” You yelled. He looked over his shoulder and turned his horse towards you. You grabbed the reins to keep the animal still.   
“Our scouts said they were preparing for battle.” He smiled while looking over his army, a bigger army than that from Ivar.   
“Can’t you strike a deal?” You asked scared. The thought of loosing you brother scared you, but the fact that Ivar was outnumbered maked your stomach turn on the inside.   
“We don’t deal with those pagans y/n, you better pray for our safe return.”   
“I will brother.” You nodded. He gave you a loving smile before he turned his horse to the men again. You father road by and you stopped his horse before he could ignore you like usual.   
“Don’t be scared daughter, we tremble with triumph after we slayed each one of them.” It was tuff talking from him, you knew he wasn’t that confident.   
“You know that the others will come seek for revenge right?” You asked. His horse was nervous, pacing on its place, eager to get moving.   
“Let them come, I already send word to the other kingdoms.” He grinned in a way you couldn’t watch to him anymore. You walked to the gate, looked how your brother and father rode side by side through the gate followed by a whole cavalry army, at least a fifty riders and dubble that on soldiers. You swallowed when they all marched out, this day would be a distarter. You could lose your father, your beloved brother and maybe … you tried not to think much of him but when you looked down to your hand you could only see those bleu eyes, that confident smile, that slihtly caring look he only had showed to you. Ivar could die to and you had now idea if it was something to see good or bad. He had twisted you in so many ways you weren’t sure what to think of him anymore.

From your chamber you had a clear vieuw over where they were heading. You spotted your father and brother in front of the army, on their white horses. You felt the tension in your body like you where over there with them yourself. But how further they got, how less you saw and at some point they vanished from your eyes and left you behind with that fear you would never see them again. Should you go after them? You weren’t always an obay daughter, you could if you wanted. But the doubt … you didn’t want to see one of them die before your eyes. And they would be distracted by you, and maybe that would get them killed. So you stayed in your room and waited, prayed for them.

Their wasn’t any salvation soon. Every time you heared something you ran to the window only to be dissapointed by something as small as playing kids or a farmer moving his chariot. So you didn’t payed attention anymore, not until somebody knocked on your door. “Yes?” You asked, not been able to move from the place you sat on the bed. Would this be it, the news that your father and brother were dead, that those Vikings would overcome this kingdom? The door flew open and a soldier stood in the doorway. He came from the battlefield, his boots were covered in mud but there was no blood on his armor.  
“My lady, you’re been asked on the battlefield.” He pronounced. It weren’t exactly the words you wanted to here so you stared for a moment, let it all sink in.   
“Why?”   
“I don’t know my Lady, you father asked me to bring you there.” He answered polite. You nodded and he leaved. Why would you have to go there? You would see Ivar again … What should you say? You putted some appropriate ridingclothes on and walked to the courtyard were the soldier stood waiting besided his horse. You rose on your grey mare and followed the soldier in a fast gallop. The whole way to that battlefield you asked yourself what the meaning of this was. As youapproached you saw that the army of your father still was unharmed. They all stood neatly in line awaiting orders.   
“Over there my lady.” The soldier pointed towards you father and brother … a handfull of his soldiers and the chariot of Ivar. You swallowed and pressed your heels in the mare, pushing her towards your father and brother. The company there was swifted shifted his attention towards you when you were closeby enough to be noticed. The first eyes you really met were those blue ones of Ivar. He didn’t flinch with the eyecontact you two made, he just looked at you, calm, confident and maybe, for hardly two seconds releaved. You never thought you would miss the face of the man who hurted you in so many ways. The mare slipped away in the mud and came unsteady to a halt beside your brother. He was angry, your father as usual practical. You looked back at Ivar who grinned by the side of this little guessing game you had to play.   
“What is going on?” You finally asked.   
“Your father is willing to make a deal.” Ivar began. You felt a shivering through your body when you heared the sarcasm in his voice. This was the kind of Ivar who pulled you through the forest, the kind of Ivar that was easily to get angree.   
“Father?” You turned your head to your father but is was your brother who spoke.   
“This pagan is willing to let our home at peace in return for you.”   
“And gold now we are on it.” Ivar smiled devious. Your eyes widened, looking at your father.   
“And you accepted this?” You asked him angry. He couldn’t just do that, give you away so he wouldn’t have to fight.   
“It would safe uss a lot of trouble.” He nodded.   
“He almost killed her!” Your brother yelled. You started panicking, looking from your father to your brother and finally to Ivar.   
“How could you ask this?” You asked him before shaking your head. Tears welled up in your eyes. “Why would you even consider to gave me away, father? I’m not a piece of fabric to sell.” You didn’t knew where you were more angry about, the fact your father let you so easily go or the fact that Ivar once again, putted you for such a dilemma.   
“Like the lord Christus did, everyone has to make once in his life a sacrifice.” Your father spoke. Your fingers tensed around the reins, not knowing what to do with the whole situation.   
“If your aren’t going to fight than I will fight for my sister.”   
“You’re not the king yet son. If I say Y/n should go with this Boneless than the decision is maked.” Interrupted your father your brother. You looked at Ivar who clenshed his jaws together in anger.   
“In my believe, childeren are a gift from the gods, you don’t give them away and you don’t sacrifice them against their will. I demanded Y/n her presents so she could decide. You should fight for her, because she is more worth than all the gold you have over there.” Pointed Ivar with his axe in the direction of the castle. It was a threat, you could tell from the look in his eyes. But you felt a certain warmth spreading throughout your body, he cared … deep inside he cared about you.   
“Than your god doesn’t know what rulling means.” You father replied.   
“Ivar no,” Your eyes on the axe he would haved used if you didn’t stopped him. He looked at you, still with that anger in his eyes that remind you of what he did to you. It maked it so hard to decide and yet so easy. “I’ll go with you.” You agreed.   
“No!” Your brother protested. You turned to him and shook your head softly.   
“If it means I can safe your life I will.” You whispered.   
“You will die with them.”   
“No, she won’t.” Ivar intterupted the both of you. Your brother gave him an angry glance.   
“How can I know that? How can I know that you won’t hurt her like you did last time?” He spitted out.   
“Because she wouldn’t come if she didn’t knew that she would be safe.” Ivar aswered while looking at you. After last time, after what he did he changed towards you, you knew then what you knew now, he wouldn’t hurt you again. Or at least he would try.   
“I will be safe brother.”   
“I promise by my gods.” Ivar nodded when your brother looked at him again. Your father was already turning his horse around and you walked your mare over to Ivar his chariot. It was heartbreaking, taking this kind of goodbye from your brother, the look in his eyes when he tried to convince you otherwise. But you knew it was for the best.No soldiers would die, you brother would live and you had the adventure you always wanted.   
“I will come back.” You promised your brother. He gave you a last look before he drove his horse after his farther. This wasn’t goodbye.

You followed Ivar back to their camp … wat wasn’t really a camp anymore, everything was cleared out, ready to move foward from this place. “Were are we going?” You asked without looking up.   
“To my brothers, to the settlement.” Ivar answered. You nodded and road after his chariot, in complete silence. You didn’t packed, you had nothing with you of value. After a hour they all stopped for some rest, you jumped out of the saddle and tied the mare around a tree. You just stood there, looking from where you came to where you would go. “Y/n.” You turned around, meeting those blue eyes again. In contrast to earlier he was a more caring now, vulnerable almost. “I don’t need this anymore.” He oppened his hand and revealed your necklage, the little cross. You walked over to his chariot, he was sitting on the egde again, and looked at it.   
“Keep it, keep it as a reminder.”   
“You are my reminder, if you stay by my side.” He said softly. You looked back at him and shook your head.   
“It’s not like you are going to leave me.”   
“I could have killed your father, than you could have been queen, you could rule. But I didn’t, because you said me not to.”   
“Maybe I should have let you.” You whispered while looking at the grass that was trembled underneath the pagan army. Your father never had respected you, not since mother had died. So maybe Ivar should have done it, it wouldn’t be that hard at least.   
“You don’t mean that.” He dissagreed. You looked back at him, to the slight tenderness there was in his eyes.   
“Did you meant it? That you would keep me safe? That you won’t hurt me again?” You asked. His eyes went to your throat were you hardly could see the marks he had caused. His memories were somewhere else for a moment and you only could look at his handsome face. “I’m scared of you and on the same time you do something with me I never felt before.” Your honesty came out of nowhere and he was a little supriced by it. He laid his hand on your waist and pulled you closer. Because he was sitting on the egde of the chariot you both almost were on eye level with eachother.   
“Take a leap of faith sometimes.” He said with a soft smile.   
“It isn’t funny Ivar, I’m scared you will hurt me,”   
“I never, I promise you Y/n, I will never hurt you again.” He didn’t let you finish your sentence, he just let his thumb run a tear away from your face. “I will prove you that. You don’t have to do something that you don’t want to do. And you don’t have to be with me if you don’t want it.”   
“That’s just it Ivar.” You spoke almost in frustration of the emotion that jumped around in your body. “I want to be with you, I just don’t know if I have to follow my heart or my mind.”   
“You already choose that. Your mind would let your brother fight against my men but your heart choose to keep him safe and to trust me.” And he was right. It was that simple and you saw that now. You had to take a leap of faith, a leap of faith into Ivar. You had to have a little bit of believe in him. In the past you were a confident young woman seeking for adventure, Ivar turned you to a scare little girl because of what he did. You only had to find your old self back. Your eyes locked in his and you nodded a little more confident.   
“Leap of faith.” You confirmed. He pulle you closer, placing his lips against yours in the most softest kiss you could imagine. You opened your lips a little, leaning in on him, absorbing the feeling of his fingers slowing stroking through your hear. And just as tender he was with you as fast changed his mood when some of his men intterupted your moment together. His anger flamed up in eyes and you asked yourself if you would survive this avendture …


	5. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the settlement you noticed how distant Ivar get while facing his brothers again. You had to spend the night alone in a village you didn’t know without the one man you trust. And when you want to go explore the village the next day Ivar comes to visit, turning the tables around and giving you what you were wishing for the whole night, his presents.

So it was true … they had a settlement. You only knew the rumors about the deal that King Ecbert maked with the sons of Ragnar but this proved everything. After days of travelling you finally arrived in this place. You looked aside to Ivar who stared in the distance while his horse followed the path. The closer you came to the settlement the more distant he got. And you were almost sure it had something to do with his brothers. You stopped your horse and stared around you when you arrived in the center of the place, a whole village filled with Vikings. “Ivar.” You turned your head and looked at the man who stood besides the chariot of Ivar. A tall imposant man with a long braid and an almost bald head. Everything changed, you felt a certain tense in the air that made you uncomfotarble.   
“Brother.” Ivar reacted, without even looking at his brother. His brother? You looked at the man again, and you thought his brothers would be dark haired, just like him … But then he looked at you and you didn’t knew what to do, be your old selve and be strongwilled or just look away. His gaze was intensive in another way than the way how Ivar looked.   
“Who is she?” He asked with a long thorough look over your body. You looked to Ivar again who gave his brother a warning glance. “Mind me for asking.” The brother said amused by the temper Ivar showed in his eyes. “But she’s a princess. Wich Lord or King you had to kill to make this happen?” He laughed, still looking at you.   
“He killed nobody.” You reacted in defense. The man frowed his eyesbrows and looked back at Ivar.   
“Get to your brothers.” He finally commanded before leaving like nothing ever happened. You looked the man walking away before your trew a glimp at Ivar who was staring again. He caught your glance and shook his head.   
“You shouldn’t have done that.” He said neutral, still a little angry maybe.   
“Why not?” You dared to ask. You got from your horse, somebody immidiatly came and took him over from you so you had nothing in your hands left to hold on to.   
“It’s not your place.” He answered coldly. You only nodded, not sure if you want to bring this arrgument to the next level. Ivar started staring again so you just looked around. Finally he sighed and turned again to you. “You need rest.”   
“I’m fine.” You smiled softly, not wanting him to get to concerned about you.  
“Nice try.” He nodded, a little more relaxed this time. He showed you the way to a little cabin … it didn’t present not much but it was something. “You can stay here,” he pointed out. You turned around and nodded before looking back to him. “Don’t run away, I find you in the morning.” He explained. He wasn’t staying? He didn’t waited for an answer and just drove of in his chariot, leaving you behind with the urge to follow him … just to be safe.

Normally you wouldn’t wake until a servant came to wake you. But now it was still early when you felt the slight touth of warmth against your cheek. You opened your eyes, shut them immediately after because of the brightness that poured through the place. In that small moment you laid there you tried to recognize the sounds outside, it was rather comforting that you heared things. You heared laughing while heavy foodsteps walked by, you even heared a kid screaming to his mother. They had already kids here to? The sounds outside gave you enough curiousity to get dresses and go explore the village. But when you sat on the egde of the bed, already dresses you heared another recognizable sound and it didn’t took long before the door swung open and Ivar crawled in. Before you falled asleep last night you could only think of him and how angry and distant he looked. You could have ran away but he would come after you, kill you for real this time so … fear kept you on its place. The door felt shut with a loud crack and you pulled yourself out of your thoughts. He seemed still angry, didn’t give you a look when he crawled to the bed en pulled his body in it. And then things changed with the breath he let out, his body relaxed, his eyes turned calmer and suddenly he looked really tired. “You look tired.” You noticed carefull. “Can I get you something?” You asked not far behind, turning your body a little so you could face him.   
“You’re not a slave y/n.” He said. His voice sounded soft, even more tired than his face looked. Why did he put so much effort in keeping angry and looking fierce when the man who sat in front of you now was so handsome and comfortable to be with.   
“Is there something else I can do? I want to help but,” your words faded away when you felt his hand around your wrist. Despite that his hand was so large and strong, the gesture was soft and even uncertain. You looked at it, willingly turning your hand in his grip so your fingers could find a hold around his wrist. Your eyes traveled up to the cross he wore around his neck, your cross. And finally you met his tired bleu eyes, shades of bleu mixed together in a color you could watch forever. He pulled you towards him and you obeyed, shifting over the bed until you sat on your knees besides him.   
“Stay.” He whispered, all broken and guard down. You felt your insides melt together when he laid his hand in your neck, his thumb stroking the scared that still were there.   
“It doesn’t hurt anymore. You should rest Ivar.” You instisted.   
“How can I sleep when you are here.” He said with a little flair of a cocky grinn.  
“I can go.” You pointed towards the door. But he smothered your attempts by placing his lips agaist your throat. You took in a deep breath, closing your eyes while his lips places small kisses over the scares you had. Your hand found his jawline, guiding his head up so your lips could find each other. Any other Christian princess would disgust this, making love, or kissing was not approved until married. But you weren’t that kind of a girl, you had always test the limits and even now your christian god maybe was watching you didn’t care. You became as much a sinner as he was. The ruthless Ivar was so carefull with you that you thought you had another men in front of you. You felt his arm around your waist, pulling you into his lap. You broke the kiss, your forehead against his when you looked in those amazingly blue eyes. And you asked yourself, he was a cripple, should he … can he satisfy a woman? “Ivar,”   
“No.” He interrupted you, answering your question he probably could read on your face. His eyes looked so uncertain you pulled your head a little back, watching him, a hand resting on its chest. “I promised you I won’t hurt you again.” He whispered. So he tried before? And it hurted the woman with who he was.   
“You wouldn’t hurt me if I want it to.” You stroke his cheek, observed every part of his softed face expressions.   
“Isn’t there a Christian rule about that?” He asked. You rolled your eyes and took the little cross between your fingers, a little drifted in thoughts.   
“Not sure if I am still a Christian girl.” You responed uncertain.   
“You don’t switch so easily between gods Y/n.”   
“Can we shut up about the gods?” You asked while biting your lip. He looked at you, more intensly than before. He follow the curves that your lip took while biting it. He pulled you closer, a kiss with more passion like he was comforted with the premission you gave him. Your fingers found their way to his hair while his tongue easily found dominance over yours. His fingers started to explore your body, heat welling up inside you. His lips found their way down, over your neck, pushing one shoulder naked so he could get to your colorbone. You weren’t sure who was more experienced, he or you but the slow way of processing this maked your body shiver of enjoyment. How was it that you could love the man that almost killed you? Every single squeeze, every single touch filled your body and you felt him react on the things he could do. His hand traveled up your leg, underneaht you dress, roaming your naked skin. Your fingers unbottoned his shirt, pulling it over his head before kissing him again. You didn’t gave him much time to think about it, you just did. You hand traveled over his bare chest, felt how he sucked in more breath as an reaction on your touch. He pulled back, eyes with a questioning look, his one hand still roaming your skin. You didn’t answer that look, you slowly pulled your dress over your body, gaving him a clear look over the upper half of your body. He pushed you with your back in the bed, leaning over you, skin against skin and you curved your back to get closer to him.   
“Are you still afraid of me?” He asked, pressing his lips against the skin of you breast.   
“Sometimes, yes.” Your breathed in enjoyment.   
“Than I won’t hurt you.” He whispered against your stomach, leaving you with that sensation within. You craved him and he wouldn’t let you.   
“Ivar,” It was a moan, reaction on the squeeze he gave your breast. He looked at you, smiling with some of amusement, finding his old self back in the act. “Please?” You asked small. He shook his head and kissed you again, giving you no change to protest against his will. Not that it mattered, this … was all so much already.

A loud crack waked you up, still comfused you turned around in the bed, looking towards the door. You yelled, like a little girl, sitting right up when you saw two boys standing in the room. You pulled the sheets up a little and looked aside you to Ivar who wakened a little slower than you did. “You must be the princess Björn was talking about.” One of them said. Didn’t they know how to knock? Or was that something vikings didn’t do?   
“By the looks of it is was,”   
“What do you want brother.” Ivar hissed. You didn’t moved while looking at the two boys, both his brothers you presumed.   
“I’m Hvitserk, this is Ubbe, he didn’t told you about us, did he?” Hvitserk asked. You felt ivar tensing beside you, waking him up without a reason brought him clearly in a bad mood, again.   
“Y/n.” You replied softly. Hvitserk smiled, Ubbe only looked intensly, his head a little tilted before he looked at his brother again.   
“Did you,” he pointed amused between the two of you.   
“What is it?” Ivar asked again, controlling his upcoming anger. The brothers looked at him now, instead of you and you let your breath slowly out.   
“We are going home.” Ubbe announced. Home? That meant you had to leave Engeland? Your eyes gazed carefull toward Ivar who took the first best thing he found and trew it to his brothers.   
“Out!” He commanded.   
“Get dresses Ivar, you to y/n, not that it is necessary for you.” Ubbe grinned. Your jawn dropped while you looked how they walked outside. Would they be all so free with their words? You were still staring to the closed door when you felt Ivar his touch against your lower back.   
“Don’t mind them.” Ivar murmured, already half asleep again. You sat there, still with the sheets presses against your body. After a time, when you were certain his brothers where away you slide on your stomach beside Ivar who laid on his back.   
“Is that a thing, walking in before knocking because I’m not gonna get used to that.” You said. He chuckled, loudly and you only smile while watching him laugh.   
“We are viking Y/n, you will get used to it.” He still laughed. So, they hadn’t any form of shame? But the fact they brought some news was more of use to her.  
“Do I need to come home with you?” You asked softly, resting your head on his bare chest. He looked at you, intensly before nodding.   
“You will come, not negotiable.”   
“Nothing I do is negotiable.” You protested. He grinned, putting a strand of your hair behind your ear.   
“Didn’t want you to switch gods?” He asked in return. You felt silent for a moment, looking at the little cross he still wore around his neck.   
“Maybe.”   
“Than come and I show you my gods.” He said, pressing a kiss against your lips so you didn’t had the chance to protest right away.   
“I’m a Christian Ivar, you will pull me in a village full of vikings, there will be many people who will hate me for my believe.” You spoke uncertain.   
“All the people who speak of you wrong, who want to do you harm, who even looks at you on the wrong way will die by my hand.” He promised you. How could he make a threat like that and expecting you not to be afraid of him.  
“Don’t kill people over me.” You murmuled.   
“You are worth killing for, like I said, you are worth more than gold and I would raise an army bigger than the one I brought to Engeland just for you.” He replied with much confident and earnest in his eyes you swallowed slightly by the thought of an army only to protect you …


	6. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sailing back to Kattegat and you are nervous about it, certainly when Lagertha starts to asked questions. You give her a rather quick answer and Ivar is impressed. He offers you a deal, a new dillemma, for who will you choise, the vikings Gods or your Christian god?

You were almost fully covered under a pile of skins and fur against the cold, shaking in the corner of the boat while the men sailed over open water. You weren’t just to this, the sharp wind hitting your face while your body moved on the waves of the ocean. You weren’t just to the cold. In Engeland you had a bed, a fireplace and servants who kept you warm whenever you needed it. But for days now you sat on a boat, amongst cruel men who wanted to spot you if they could but they didn’t for there was someone very protective about you. Ivar meant it when he said he would kill anybody who looked at you the wrong way. “Cold princess?” Hvitserk asked, crouching before you so he could find your face hidden between the fur.   
“A little.” You answered. You learned he was the funniest one of the brothers, but he seemed also the biggest threat for Ivar. You didn’t had to look to know Ivar was keeping an eye on you from where he hanged over the side, mostly staring in the water.   
“I could warm you up.” Hvitserk suggested. You frowned your eyebrows, not really reacting on it. It was true, they didn’t knew any shame in asking or saying things like that.   
“Don’t try it if you want to walk around with both your hands still on your body.” Ivar warned him. Hvitserk turned and you looked next to Hvitserk towards Ivar.  
“Don’t want to make you angry, we all know what happened with the last brother who did that.” Hvitserk winked while standing up. He joked but you could see on Ivar’s face he wasn’t really pleased with it.   
“Ivar.” You pulled his attention away from his brother towards you. Ivar turned his head, looked at you. You softly shook your head and he just gazed back to the water. When you were around other people he kept his distance, not admitting the affection he had for you, not showing that he cared. So for most of the men you were a slave, a princess that he kept hostage and used, nothing more. It hurted you in a way but it was something typical for him. You remembered what the priest had said, that you maybe were the one to show him the right path.

Ivar had told you some small things about Kattegat, actually arriving at it maked you anxious. From were you stood you saw the people coming together, yelling toward the boats, thanking the gods for their safe return. You felt a certain fear rising up in your chest, like everything smached together and making it hard for you to breath. “Remember what I said,” Ivar whispered. You looked at him, his eyes had a certain reassurance towards you. You nodded and looked back to the people. There was a woman who stood in front, two other womans on each side of her. The attitude she pushed through the surrounding was one of leadership. The boat knocked against the wood and Björn jumped out, walking toward the woman, caressing her cheek before he hugs her. Than he turned to the woman on the left who he kisses passionate. Ubbe did the same with the woman on the right. “And you have nothing.” Ivar smiled, taunting his brother. You looked at Hvitserk who rolled his eyes and pointed towards you.   
“That doesn’t count, she is a hostage, for all that matters you use her against her will.” He reacted.   
“I’m here on my own free will.” You clarified. Hvitserk looked at you, you putted your chin a little up to make your point.   
“See, her own free will.” Ivar repeated your words. They carried him out the boat and you walked after him, not trying to get any attention. But they noticed, the woman noticed.   
“Who is this son?” She asked Björn, holding her fingers against your shoulder so you had to stop. You looked up to the woman who studied your face and body.   
“She is Ivars.” He answered with a promesing glare towards the youngest brother. The woman turned around, facing Ivar.   
“Why do you bring her here? Is she Christian?” She asked. You swallowed and carefully looked towards Ivar, almost begging him to get you out of this situation.   
“What do you care Lagertha. I do what I please, when I please, with who I please.” Ivar reacted defensive. “And you really don’t want to have me on your bad side. So,” he smiled, tilting his head, watching Lagertha with those cold blue eyes. “Let her go for I do something you will regret.” He warned her. Lagertha looked at you again, ingoring the threat Ivar just made. That was something you would never do again, ignore his threats.   
“Are you his slave? Are you here against your will princess?” She asked you. Was it that obvious that you were a princess?   
“It would surprice you, how he is.” You said, forcing a smile on your lips and walking away, ignoring the pressure of her fingers still on your shoulder. Ivar nodded approvingly and gave Lagertha a last warning glance before his men carried him away. The rest of the walk towards a little house went without any accidents. Your eyes explored the surroundings, you saw animal heads on sticks, pigs running around free. There walked slaves by without looking up, you even saw a couple having sex where everybody could see it. Your cheeks turned red and you looked away, walking after the men from Ivar. They lowered him in the house and he crawled further. You closed the door and turned back to him only to see him looking at you with a proud smile on his face.   
“You anwsered the queen of Kattegat and it wasn’t on a respectful way.” He still smiled.   
“What? And you are smiling why?” You asked a little shocked. She looked important but a queen? What if she came after you? All kind of horrible scenarios crossed your mind.   
“You learn.” He explained his smile. You frowned your eyebrows, crossing your arms before your chest.   
“Not in the good way.” You murmured. Ivar pulled himself on a chair and shook his head, laughing.   
“It is the good way, at least as you stay with me.”   
“Not that I can run somewhere.” You pointed around while walking over to him. He harshly pulled you on to his lap, you gasped. “Why are you so distant over me in public?” You asked carefully. He looked at you, his hands on your legs, moving up under your dress.   
“To protect you.” He replied.   
“I don’t understand.”   
“All those people here hate me for a whole lot more than only killing my brother. If I show my affection for you they will use you to get to me and thats not something I let happen.” He explained. His hands were on your hips, you tried to keep your concentration towards him. Was he that bad? That his own people hated him for the things he had done? But you nodded, understanding his words. Your eyes fell on his hair.   
“Can I braid it?” You asked, with the corner of your mouth slightly up. He was surpriced by the sudden change from subject.   
“Why?” He asked suspicious. You stroke your fingers over his already pretty long hear.   
“Isn’t that what Vikings do? And I would love to?” You said with a soft low voice. He moved his fingers and you squeezed a little together, gasping for breath.   
“If you let me make you a viking.” He maked you a deal. You moved a little on his lap.   
“A true viking?” You asked small. Does he ment you had to give up your christian god? Another dilemma? Again?  
“I want to go back to Engeland with you, confronting your father and showing him that he never should had locked up his daughter.” He pulled you a little closer, his fingers roaming your female parts.   
“Ivar.”   
“Yes?” He smiled cocky.   
“Please?” You asked back.   
“Do we have a deal Y/n?” He whispered against your cheeck.   
“Yes, we have a deal.” You nodded, placing your lips on his, subbmiting yourself to him.

You stood in the forest facing Ivar. “Did you ever used a sword before?” He asked. Ivar was totally in the right mood, all morning teasing you and amused about everything you had to say about this village.   
“Yes,” you answered proud, also energetic. “Hendrick showed me.”   
“Who is Hendrick?” He asked immidiatly with narrowed eyes. You rolled your eyes.   
“The boy your men killed when they found me.”   
“Lucky for him then.” He grinned. Now it was your turn to narrow your eyes.  
“What would you do if he still lived?” You asked not sure if you wanted to know.  
“Same, only less efficiently.”   
“I would hated you for that.”   
“You hated me anyway.” He shrugged. He behaved so light over it. But you thought it was best to leave it that way so you looked at the sword again, putting it up, balancing the weigth of it in your hand. “Let’s see how much your christian Hendrick knew of this.” He challenged you. Hendrick was quite good, you thought at least. He had a high position within the guard … before he got killed. You looked at Ivar who had just so much enjoyment in this that you felt your courage already dropping. But you attacked, tried to keep your body light. But the first strike from him, with all that power, hitted your sword right out of your hands. You looked how it landed in the ground before you looked at Ivar again. He said nothing, he was just grinning full of confidence. You took a deep break and got you sword back, attacking again. Now you knew his level of power you could keep your sword a little bit longer in your hand. It was hard because he didn’t moved but is was possible for you to hit him at least once against the shoulder. You maked him a bow, smiling, a little proud of that one hit. But you weren’t just to handle a sword, after a time you felt your arms getting heavy while he was still not tired. He directed your sword away from you, pulling you closer pressing the tip of his sword against your throat. And in that exact moment you felt that little bit of fear again. His eyes looked so hungry, possessed almost and you swallowed against the sword.   
“Still afraid?” Ivar noticed. He lowered his sword, his eyes already beginning to calm down.   
“Sometimes.” You nodded. He pulled you closer, your sword fell on the ground when your chest maked contact with his.   
“What do I need to do to prove you I’m not gonna hurt you?” He asked. You shook your head, looking of his face for more of that anger, but it was already gone.   
“I know you won’t hurt me, it’s just seeing how fast you chance that makes me scared. Your impulsive Ivar, if I make you angry you just would trow an axe without even thinking about it.” You tried your best to explain. His face flattened and he looked to the trees for a moment. You saw he got some memories on his mind and he was thinking about it. “Is that how your brother died?” You asked careful, he only nodded. You cupped his face, turning his face back to yours, looking into his lost eyes. “Make me viking, tell me about the gods, learn me how to fight. If I become just like you then I have nothing to be afraid of. I’m not really scared of you Ivar, I’m just scared of what you could do. But if I can do it do than maybe,” You shrudded and pressed a kiss against his lips. You felt his body relax a little and you smiled.   
“Are you willing to let your god behind?”   
“For you, yes. My father won’t be pleased be it but neither was I when he gave me away to you for peace.” You said softly smiling.   
“Do you regret it?” He asked. You fingers touched your throat for a moment.  
“No, not really.” You dediced. The proud came back in his eyes and for the first time you felt a spark of real love for him. Yes, you would become a viking and you couldn’t wait to see your fathers face when you got back in Engeland again …


	7. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months in Kattegat you feel to start normal again. Nobody is staring anymore … except for Lagertha. And then there is somebody who wants to send Ivar a message, leaving you all broken, in pain and disgust of yourself behind. He got the message but he keeps his revenge bittersweet until you are ready to take it together.

After two months in Kattegat it was for you a little easier to walk around without any of Ivar his protection. You could walk to the little market place without having the feeling that everybody was watching you. But it wasn’t entirely true, they still kept an eye on you. Especially Lagertha and her rank of … like Ivar said it, shieldmaidens, kept you close. They popped up everywhere and it annoyed you but you didn’t said it to Ivar, scared that he would attack one of them because they were watching you the wrong way. In those two months you changed already a bit, your old self came back. You went looking for adventure, challenged Ivar more and he liked it. You often caught him watching you when you were training and he certainly now how to make a good dilemma. He didn’t make your life boring, the opposit, he did everything to push you to the next level.

You were watching to the sea when Hvitserk came out of nowhere, standing right beside you. ‘Really?’ You asked startled.   
‘What are we watching at princess?’ He asked, looking with you towards the sea.   
‘Nothing and none of your business.’ You replied with a fake smile. But even that faded away when your eyes fell on Lagertha who was watching you. Hvitserk followed your gaze and frowned his eyesbrows.   
‘She doesn’t like you.’ He concluded. You pulled your eyes away from the queen and looked back at Hvitserk.   
‘Why, I do nothing wrong?’ You asked.   
‘You do plenty. For starters you are a christian prinsess,’   
‘I’m becoming viking.’ You intterupted him. He rolled his eyes and shook his hand through the air.   
‘yes yes, but that isn’t the point. You are a christian princess, for all she cares you are a spy. But that isn’t the worst, your are Ivar’s property and that,’ he putted his finger against your shoulder. ‘that dear y/n is her biggest threat.’ He finished. You looked back to the place were Lagertha stood but she was gone. You looked around, searching for her but she was nowhere to be found. In those two months Ivar didn’t really do something wrong, he had always some harsh words ready, and he still treated you as a slave when you were among others but besides that he behaved.   
‘Does she talk about me?’ You asked curious.   
‘She doesn’t talk much about us, or you for that matter. We aren’t her childeren so what does she care.’ He said on a sarcastic tone. You shrugged and looked back at the sea. Finally you pushed yourself away from the wooden crate you were leaning against and turned towards Hvitserk.   
‘Have a nice day, I am going to take a walk through the forest.’ You bow before walking away. You heared his laugh and it pulled one on your face to.

The nature here was more beautifull than back home. You felt a certain peace falling over you when you walked between the trees of the forest. Normally you would come here to train but the last couple of days you liked to walk here. This time you were not alone. A man walked after you and in the first moments you didn’t noticed until he came closer. You looked over your shoulder, smilling a little, moving a little faster … but so did he. ‘Girl.’ He said. You frooze and turned around, facing him. Ivar had given you a knife and you remembered that you putted it away in your belt. ‘You are that princess right? Ivar his slave?’  
‘I’m not his,’ but you felt silent in that protest. Giving him information wasn’t the best option. But it was to late for that, he knew that you were Ivar’s. It went all so fast in that moment, you smacked with your back against the tree while he was pinched you against it, grabbing for your wrists.   
‘Let me go!’ You hissed. He had a choise there, covering your mouth or grabbing your wrists, he did the last because you were to far away from the village. ‘What do you want?’ You breathed while struggling to get away from him.   
‘Sending a message.’ He grinned, pulling up your dress. Fear hits you when you knew what he was planning to do. You struggled harder but he was so ferm that you felt the air travel out of your chest by the weight he putted against your body.   
‘No! Please.’ You begged. He lowered his pants and you felt the tears burning in your eyes. You never had this before … rape … sex. Yes Ivar did extraodinary things with you but he still didn’t want to hurt you so it didn’t got further than that. Even with Hendrick you never had the change. And now was a stranger ready to rape you. His hands where everywere, preparing himself to get on to you … and he did. You gasped when he thrust into you, pain exploding on the inside. You tried to yell but you started crying instead. Ivar dragging you throught the forest with a rope around your neck was nothing in comparing with this. You felt horrible, he was rapping you, holding you up against the tree while he did this thing, causing you to bleed because he was so harsh. On a certain point he let loose of your hand and you reacted on that. Back in Engeland you never would done something like this but now … you did it because you learned, you had learned from Ivar. You reached for your back, pulling the knife. You didn’t think, you just did. You slit his throat and stabbed him in the guts. The blood splached on your face when he came loose from you stumbling back and dropping dead on the ground. Your hand shaked, watching his blood spread on the ground, slipping out of his warm body. You dropped the knife, looking at yourself, there was blood on your legs and dress from what he did to you. You felt disgusting from what happened and what you did. Your body slid against the tree down to the ground. You wrapped an arm over your mouth, covering your sobs. What had you done? You never killed a person before, this was the first and you were scared for the consequences of this act. You sat there for hours, repeating his touch, the feeling, everything of what happend, until you hearded something through the forest, your name. You started panicking, wanted to get up and away but fear and pain kept you on your place.   
‘She said she would take a walk in the forest.’ You recognized Hvitserk his voice.   
‘And you didn’t get after her?’   
‘She isn’t mine to take care of Ivar, you should do that yourself.’ Hvitserk protested. Ivar … your eyes went to the body, he was going to see this, he would get mad.   
‘I do that.’ He hissed as a replied. You heared their voiced coming closer.   
‘Not good enough.’   
‘I kill you if I find her dead.’ Ivar warned his brother.   
‘I know that already, you,’ he felt silent. You looked up only to see Hvitserk staring at you.   
‘Y/n?’ Ivar asked, shocked. Tears rolled over your face again while he was looking at you, the blood on your dress, the man before your feet, the fact that he was half dressed and the knife. It didn’t took him long to figure it out, his eyes turned cold blue for a moment but then he saw your fear he calmed himself. He crawled towards you and you backed away, holding your hands defensive up.   
‘Please, don’t touch me.’ You begged. Ivar frooze in his movements and you burried your head in your hands again.   
‘I’m not gonna hurt you y/n.’ He whispered. You wipped the tears from your cheecks and looked at the body, the man you killed.   
‘She doesn’t want to be touch, it’s not you brother.’ Hvitserk said concerned. He was right, you didn’t want to be touched.

Ivar had no idea what he had to do with you. You were home again, you scrubbed your body over and over again until their was less a feeling of disgust. But it didn’t scrubbed away the pain you still had on the inside. And then you laid on the bed, staring in the darkness, to afraid to move. And so did he, Ivar didn’t want to get close, scared that you would ran off. ‘Y/n.’ He said softly. You heared his body crawling over the floor, pushing his body up on the bed, you tensed immidiatly by the image of what that men did. ‘Please talk to me.’ He begged. ‘Let me take care of you, I won’t hurt you.’ His voice was so fragile in that moment.   
‘I know Ivar.’ You whispered. It was the first thing you said since they both found you in the forest.   
‘Can I touch you?’ He asked softly. You turned around, facing him. His bleu eyes were as fragile as his voice, the overload on concern overwelmed you. Finally you nodded and he putted his hand on your cheek, caressing it with his thumb. You closed your eyes, picturing that man again, how it felt, what he did. ‘You’re safe now.’ He sifted his weight on the bed, pulling you closer, embracing your head and shoulders so you were in a cocoon of his arms. You leaned your head against his chest, let his temperature warm you up.   
‘I’m sorry Ivar.’ You sobbed. He pulled your head gentle up so he could look to you.   
‘There is nothing to be sorry about.’ He placed a kiss on your forehead, stroking your hair and rocking you to sleep.

You felt different, cold … distant. The pain wasn’t away, you still felt where that man had been, and you still felt disgust by it. The tears from yesterday and last night were gone, you where past that broken part of yourself and felt more anxious. You were mad, angry and you didn’t knew what to do with the pain and discomfort you felt. You just stood there in the forest, looking around the trainingsfield. You had to become better, you couldn’t let yourself go like that. You weren’t a christian princess anymore, you were viking and vikings didn’t let themselves go … they were hard, confident and stubborn. You wouldn’t have been rapped if you trained harder. So here you stood, looking around the field that all the brothers used. It was still early, you felt the dew sink through you clothes. You remembered what the man had said … sending a message. You were sure the message was for Ivar, telling him that he couldn’t protect you forever. Maybe if he hadn’t kept his distant all that time, this wouldn’t have happened. A noice triggered your reflexes, pulling your axe and without direction or aiming throwing it to the source of the noice. Your eyes looked at the axe, carved in a tree, inches away from Ivar his face. He was shocked, his eyes looking from the axe towards you. ‘Your aiming is getting better.’ He noticed. You ingored him, pulling an arrow and taking a bow. ‘What are you doing?’ He asked, a little carefull of your current mood.   
‘What does it look like Ivar, I’m training.’ You murmured a reply, aiming at the rose. You let the arrow go, hitting it right in the middle. Ivar crawled to the piece of wood, pulling himself on it.   
‘How bad is the pain?’ It were questions he didn’t asked before because you were so deep that it didn’t care in that moment.   
‘Bad.’   
‘You shouldn’t be training.’ He recommended. You jerked your head aside and looked at him.   
‘He rapped me, if I had train harder I could have defensed myself. If you didn’t kept your distant all the time this would never happened.’ You fell out. His concern maked place for cold narrowed eyes.   
‘What did he say to you?’ He asked slowly. The awareness of your words came in … you were giving him a reason to get angry, not on you but on everything else.   
‘He was sending a message. Maybe I shouldn’t be here, maybe I should go back to Engeland, I don’t belong here.’ You let the bow fell on the ground, walking past him. He grabbed you by your wrist, the movement that your body maked did you groan in pain.   
‘Never say that again.’ He warned you. Your hand laid on you stomach, your eyes piercing his.   
‘Why not? Isn’t it right?’ You hissed. This was your first real dominance towards him and he couldn’t laugh about it.   
‘Don’t.’   
‘What you gonna do? Drag me through the forest on a rope?’   
‘Y/n,’ he said, a little uncertain about you sudden attack towards him. He didn’t do anything wrong, you were just lost in the moment. ‘breath for a second. You sound just like me, it scares me.’ He reacted softly.   
‘Now you know how it is.’ You answered without really looking at him. He had his hand still around you wrist, keeping you on it’s place.   
‘Look at me.’ You did, you looked in those blue eyes and found a little of yourself back. You breathed out, tried to find some comfort in looking at him and it helped. ‘Don’t let your emotions get the hand over you. You don’t want to turn out like me.’ He told you with a soft voice.   
‘But you can handle anything. Nobody would do something to you because you are feared. You are Ivar the Boneless and everybody fears that name.’   
‘And at what cost?’ He shook his head, letting go of your wrist, looking down at his own hands. ‘I couldn’t handle yesterday, finding you there,’ he pointed towards the place you had killed that man. You followed his finger, sunk in the moment for a while. ‘I was planning to kill someone, Lagertha would be a good start if you weren’t that terrified.’   
‘Lagertha?’ You asked immidiatly. Lagertha would never send a man to rape you … would she?   
‘She killed my mother once, she is not going to kill the girl I love.’ He explained. You looked back at him, his words repeating in your head.   
‘She didn’t kill me, she,’ you felt silent, looking at your own hands. He lifted your head so you had to watch him again.   
‘she only maked you stronger. There is some real vikingsspirit in here.’ He puched his finger against your belly and you grabbed it immidiatly, out of memories, still hating the touch. He laid his hand flat on it, stroking it away from your belly to your hip, pulling you closer. ‘Your are strong Y/n, you only didn’t knew it yet. You never would survive if it wasn’t for that.’ He convinced you. You putted your hand on his shoulder, your thumb stroking his neck.   
‘You have to make me stronger than this Ivar. You have to be harder on me so I’m ready. I can’t let that happen again.’ You looked to the trees again, in the direction you were rapped yesterday.  
‘I can’t be harder, if I become harder then there will be a point that I hurt you.’  
‘Than hurt me.’ You pushed your words, tears welling up in your eyes again. You didn’t want that to happen again, it just couldn’t.   
‘I will never hurt you, I maked you that promise and I keep it.’ He said while cupping your face. ‘I’ll protect you and you will have your revenge.’   
‘We will have our revenge.’ You corrected him. His eyes went darker for a moment while he nodded.   
‘We.’ He agreed. In that moment you felt so powerfull, the way he looked at you, the way you looked back. Yesterday didn’t defeat you, it maked you more determined. You would become a viking, his viking and together … you would revenge all the wrong in your worlds.


	8. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passed since the rape and Ivar is still determined to find the one who gaved him that message. You try to be a better viking in the mean time, training your ass of ever since. Eventually Ivar find what he was looking for and he takes great joy in avenging your pain.

You never believed that Lagertha was the one who got after you to send Ivar a message. She was a woman herself, she wouldn’t send someone to rape you … but Ivar thought it was Lagertha and he wanted to kill her before, now there was no stopping him to do so. You knew the reaction it would cause, if Ivar tried to kill Lagertha than Björn would get after him, you surely wanted to defend Ivar and it probarbly would kill you in the process. That little detail, your dead, was enough to bring Ivar to reason for just some time so you could prove him it wasn’t Lagertha who send someone after you. Or at least, Hvitserk proved that, Ivar didn’t came near Lagertha knowing he couldn’t hold himself and you … you didn’t came out much the weeks after. Instead you trained, as hard and fast as you could. The metal sounded cold when it touched each other. A smile spread over your lips when you started to feel you own strenght growing over his. Ivar began to have a hard time fending you off and that meant that you were growing stronger. Mentally … the rape had broke you in a certain way, you didn’t came out that much and you certainly didn’t wanted to be alone for long. If you were with others you shutted your emotions off, acting a little distant, don’t showing any fear when you were touched. Expect for Ivar and Hvitserk nobody knew what happened four weeks ago. They only asked questions about the fact that you were less in public. You knew one thing for sure, whoever sended that man to rape you would die a horrible dead on the hands of Ivar the Boneless.

You wrapped your sword around his, pushing it out of balance so he had to let go of it, let it fall to the ground. You pointed the tip against his throat and looked at him, fearless, totally concentrated on his next move. He pulled you in, crashed his lips against yours, loving the fact that you overcame his fighting skills for the first time. Your sword slipped out of your hand, stroking your fingertips over the braids you laid in his hair. You smiled and he pulled back only to set his attention on your throat, kissing every piece of skin he could find. ‘Am I ready to go to Engeland?’ You asked within your heavy breathing. He wasn’t so tender with you anymore now he knew you could handle some things. He looked up, his bleu eyes piercing through yours.   
‘You want to go back?’ He asked in return. You shrugged, stroking his jawline while absorbing his expressions.   
‘I want to show my father what I’ve become.’ You answered honestly, he grinned a little by your words.   
‘You know that your father will react with an attack. The question I ask myself, are you ready to face your brother? For all he knows I dragged you here, forced you to become a viking.’   
‘You did dragged me here and forced me to become a viking.’ You said with a little smile, tilting your head. He narrowed his eyes, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist to show you again that you were his property.   
‘I maked you a deal.’ He reacted.   
‘No, you set a dilemma, again, it’s what you always do. Making me choose between this and that.’ You explained softly. For what you could read out of his expressions it was like he was thinking about a new deal to offer you so you shook your head in advance. ‘Don’t.’ You smiled.   
‘If you aren’t happy you should say so, I can bring you back to Engeland.’ He said it like it didn’t need a journey over sea to do that. You didn’t answer that, you just pulled his lips towards yours and kissed him in the same way you did earlier. His hands slipped under your clothes, roaming over your skin.£‘Carefull.’ You warned him.   
‘Still?’ He asked angry, not on you but for whoever gave the assignment to that man to rape you. He wanted to pull away his hands but you kept them where they were. He pulled back and looked at you, you only smiled softly in return. ‘I will found out who did this to you.’   
‘I know you will Ivar.’   
‘In fact, I do it tonight, at the meeting. You should come.’ He announced. You didn’t immidiatly knew what to say so you just stared at him. ‘I won’t be treating you as a slave.’ He promised.   
‘Am I allow to come?’ You asked uncertain.   
‘Yes, your mine. So, you can come.’   
‘Don’t be so dominant all the time, I won’t walk away.’ You grinned.   
‘I’m only protecting you.’ He murmured, already putting his lips against yours again, silencing you on the subject.

That meeting envolved a lot of important people, you walking in besides Ivar did silenced them all really quick. You didn’t felt much accept for the fact that you were Ivar’s and that detail gave you a big amount of power if you wanted to. ‘Queen Lagertha.’ He greeted her with a sneer.   
‘Ivar.’ She greeted him polite before she turned towards you. You didn’t flinch under her steady look and you felt Ivar his strong look also burning on your skin. ‘You have changed Y/n.’ Lagertha noticed.   
‘Rape does a lot to the soul.’ Ivar replied, turning towards the growd. ‘Somebody, surly the person is among us, wanted to send me a message.’ He began. He crawled up, took the throne aside Lagertha’s without any shame. ‘By rapping my woman.’ He pointed towards you. Lagertha looked at you with big eyes before she looked at the crowd again. See, she didn’t knew it. ‘I gladly want to torture all of you to find that one person so some honesty would be very nice.’ Ivar grinned while strengthen his grip around the axe he pulled from his belt. He would kill somebody and you just stood there, admiring the fact that he was defending you. ‘Nobody?’ Ivar asked, saddened by the fact that nobody spoke up.   
‘Ivar,’ Lagertha warned him but to late, he threw his axe to the first viking he saw, his bleu eyes trembled with rage.   
‘SPEAK UP!’   
‘Earl Bard spoke over killing you.’ One yelled. Ivar smilled, amused and he looked aside to Lagertha who just stood there beside you. You couldn’t believe he randomly killed a man and it worked.   
‘And were is that earl?’ He asked. You couldn’t really see who was speaking, but the certain fear in his voice said just enough.   
‘Having a slavegirl.’ The man answered. Your eyes darkened a little, another girl, used against her will. You looked aside to Ivar who was watching you with a look that runned the shivers down your spine.   
‘Ready for some revenge my princess?’ The way he asked it … it pulled fear all back in your body but at the same time you felt a certain power and joy.   
‘He should be on trial Ivar.’ Lagertha announced.   
‘Sure he will be on trial when I blood eagle the words out of him.’ Ivar spitted, pushing his body out of the throne and crawling towards the doors of the great hall. You bow before Lagertha and walked after Ivar outside.  
‘What is a blood eagle?’ You asked as soon as you were out. Ivar turned and looked at you, shocked.   
‘Did I never tell you how Björn blood eagled your king in Engeland? Never had hearded stories about it?’   
‘No, not so far north in Engeland at least. Should I?’ You asked uncertain. He started laughing, his mean laugh.   
‘Oh, Y/n, you have no idea of what you are going to whitness.’   
‘She shouldn’t see that brother.’ Hvitserk said, walking past the both of you to stop you.   
‘She should see what I do with men who hurt her.’   
‘I am well aware of what you can do Ivar.’ You aswered, fingers stroking your neck. He saw you do that and his eyes lost a little of their fury. You knew his rage better than anybody, he dragged you through the forest because of it.   
‘I blood eagle him.’ Ivar said to Hvitserk who only nodded and followed him. That earl was with a slave … a rather young slave, she was terrified and runned right into your arms when she had he change to. ‘You had no idea this was your last time on a girl, wasn’t it.’ Ivar smirked when he came aside the bed, the earl watching him with big eyes. ‘Yes it’s me, I got your message, I have one in return.’ He smiled, almost happily before he nodded towards his brother. The girl pulled a dress on and leaved the house while Hvitserk tied that man up with both hands up after the bed. Ivar crawled on it, in the perfect positition to get to his back. Hvitserk trew you a cornerned look but you only could look to Ivar. ‘Did you order your man to rape my princess?’ He asked the earl. Hvitserk stood by the fire, warming a piece of metal. The earl looked at it, suddenly knowing what his faith would be.   
‘I did no such a thing.’ He began. You saw the pleasure in Ivar his dark eyes when he took over the piece of metal, red burning on the top of it.   
‘Yes you have. Some men confirmed, that girl just stated the obvious, you like to use girls in your advantage.’ He said. Ivar pushed the iron against his back, cutting in the flesh and you felt your stomach turn by the sight of it. You wrapped your hand over you mouth, trying not to scream with that earl.   
‘Yes I did!’ He yelled. After the metal, he took a knife and an axe. That man lived through it but you could only look to Ivar, the pleasure he had in it, the possession in his bleu eyes. He scared you all over again. But you kept staring, startled when you heard some cracks from ribbs before the man died in front of the bed. So that was an blood eagle and Ivar did it for you. You stared at his face, covered in blood, the sick smile on his lips. You were with a man that could do the most horrible things to you but in the same time knew how the protect you like the best. Your hands schaked a little when you went for the door and walked outside, stepping in the dark. Now you knew the reason why not only Engeland feared the uprizing from Ivar the Boneless, even Kattegat wasn’t safe from his wrath.

You layed in bed, staring in the dark, not been able to sleep with the image you had from that men hanging there, blood eagled by Ivar. It gave you a little reassuring that he was dead, he was the one who gave the order to let you rape. You knew you wouldn’t be always safe, there was always somebody who had a eye on you, now or in the future. You heared Ivar crawling in, he went right for the bed. ‘Y/n?’ He said softly. You turned and looked at him in the dark, his eyes soften, his face a little tender, he was all clean again.  
‘How can you be so cruel the one moment and the other again so carring?’ You asked. He pulled of the upper half of his clothes before he crawled on the bed beside you.   
‘I’m only carring for you.’   
‘That I have seen, how could you do that to that man?’ You asked, a little with a high pitched voice because of the memory.  
‘It is the viking way and I did it for you.’ He said, placing a kiss on your lips that was so soft you wanted more.   
‘I’m quite sure you enjoyed it more than I did.’   
‘Yes, I did.’ He smirked.   
‘I’m always over my fear for you and than you show me something to prove me wrong.’   
‘You’re still afraid of me?’ He asked shocked.   
‘Ivar, I was a christian girl, you just cut a man to pieces before my eyes.’ You said in your own defense. Sometimes he forgot that you were a christian before, that you didn’t knew all their rituals yet.   
‘But you wachted, that means your are more viking that you would admit and for that,’ he felt silent and rolled away, taking something out of the pile of clothes that layed on the ground. You sat up, curious watching what he was looking for. He turned back to you with a golden bracelet. ‘It was my fathers,’ he began while giving it to you. You looked at the carvings in it, it was absolutly stunning. ‘Normally the man gives that to a boy who becomes a man, it’s keeps them safe. But I gave it to you as a sign that you are a real viking now, it will keep you safe.’ He explained while taking the little cross around his neck that you give him.   
‘You sure Ivar, this is a lot? I don’t want to step on your rituals, I’m a woman and,’   
‘and I gave it to you.’ He interrupted you. You putted it around your wrist, it was a little big but it fitted. He looked at it and smiled, proudly. ‘Now you are ready to go to Engeland.’ He announched.   
‘Because I saw you blood eagle a man?’ You asked curious.   
‘Because you saw me on one of my worst moments and didn’t run away.’ He whispered. You laid back in the sheets again and looked at him. You pulled him towards you and kissed him. His kiss was gently, not as hungry like he used to be latly. You felt his hands following the curves of your body and you reacted on it. ‘How does it feel that he is dead, knowing what he has done?’ He asked all of the sudden. You looked at him, in the dark his eyes always had a deep attractive glance.   
‘Ready for you again.’ You whispered against his lips. He groaned a little, kissing you again.   
‘I won’t hurt you.’   
‘Who said you will, Ivar, even if you hurt me I wouldn’t mind. I love you, as long as you are careful.’ You tried to convice him. His hand traveled down your body, looking for that weak point, your breating already heavier and he smiled against your cheek.   
‘I will always be carefull with you.’ He murmured between kisses through. Giving you what you wanted for some time now …


	9. Imagine Ivar being the one who wants to take over your kingdom - IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in England you prepare to confront your father and brother. But are you really ready to make the choice between your homeland and the man you love?

You jumped out of the boat, right back on English soil. It was raining like hell, causing your hair to stick on you cheeks, your clothes clenshing on your body. But in that moment in didn’t matter, you were back home. Your eyes travelled across the grey sky towards the settlement. You knew that many miles further there was a kingdom … your kingdom. You were still an heir, as first born daughter in the family the kingdom was yours by right. So as long as you lived was this kind of home, not that it felt that way. Shortly after Ivar blood eagled that man Lagertha announced that they would sail back to England, traiding between the settlement here and Kattegat. It was an economy, a working establishment and it took serval journeys fort and back to keep it flowing. Björn, as ambitioned as he was wanted to travel deeper into Engeland and that was the one reason why an army set foot in England again. It was the one reason why you were here, because Ivar was to and he wanted just as much fame like usual. The Ragnarssons were reunited again on the battlefield and you tensed by the thoughts of it. This was your first official journey as a viking and you weren’t sure if you could do this. Your eyes looked down, to the bracelet that Ivar gave you. What should you say if you stood before your father, but worser … what would you say if you stood before you brother.

‘How does it feel?’ You jerked your head around to Ivar who they carried out of the boat. His dark hair was almost black now because of the rain, he blinked away the drops of rain that rolled over his eyelashed.  
‘Different.’ You answered slowly while following him and his man towards the settlement where they leaved him behind for a little house.  
‘You’re different now Y/n.’ He nodded, crawling in, shaking his head, causing the drops of rain flying everywhere. But you stayed in the doorway, looking outside, in the direction your fathers kingdom laid.  
‘It feels like years ago since I last was here.’ It was a strange feeling, a feeling you couldn’t place, like two believes fighting against each other. You never really left your Christian god, sometimes you thought of it when you tried to sleep. But you never prayed … at least not for that god. It became easier to be viking when everyone around you was one, so you started to talk with them, believed in their gods like they were yours. ‘Are we gonna raid my fathers kingdom?’ You asked softly, turning into the little house, looking for Ivar. He sat on the bed, pulling out his wet clothes. You had forgot your own cold and set your attentions towards the fireplace.  
‘No, that was the deal I maked with your father, you for peace.’  
‘It’s nothing for you to leave a place untouched.’ You thought out loud. The wood was stocked and dry so it took really fast flame. You held your hands over the fire, feeling the heat warming your body already.  
‘Who says I leave it untouched?’ He asked with a slightly mysterious voice. You turned your head around and watched how he crawled towards the fire, with nothing more than just his trousers.  
‘What will you do?’ Did you want to know? If he wasn’t planning on raiding the place than he had something else in mind.  
‘I will make you the queen.’ He announched. You looked at him, shoked mostly while you thought of wat he just said. Queen … you … of a kingdom with Christian people? You stared back at the fire, watching the flames dance around each other.  
‘How? Ivar, you should kill my father and I don’t think my brother would allow it. Besides, those are christian people, you just turned me Viking to leave me with Christian people again?’ How further that sentence came, to more high pitched your voice became.  
‘I will never leave you.’ He immidiatly reacted, placing his lips just in the curve of your neck while he pulled away the clothes that covered your shoulder.  
‘I don’t understand.’ You sighed, turning your head trying to look at him. But he was just a little behind you, roaming your naked shoulder with his lips.  
‘Patience Y/n.’ He smiled against your shoulder.  
‘Says the man who is never patience.’ You murmuled a reaction, he chuckled. He pushed you down on your back before the fire. His blue eyes were almost living with the reflexion of the red flames in it.  
‘Be viking my princess.’ He whispered softly. You studied his face for a moment before you nodded slowly, willingly opening your lips when he places his on it.

You saw a blood eagle from close by, now you had to watch how they killed a horse as a present to the gods. You were familiar with sarcraficing things … or at least, some Christian stories told of that, but seeing it … in the viking way, it was something else. Everything that involved, blood and dead produced a verry eager Ivar, his eyes never leaved the horse when it died, just as he watch the blood like it was ale. It wouldn’t really surprice you if he would drink it. But the whole ritual pushed some energy through your body. Despite the fact that you were tired from the journey here, and it was dark already, this felt so … exciting. You eyes gazed over the stars, the clouds and rain fadded away earlier so it was a bright night. Somebody came around with a bundle of twigs, splaching blood over every single one of you. You blinked your eyes, feeling a drop of blood rolling down your cheek. When you looked towards Ivar he was looking back with that intense gaze that made you warm inside. ‘Tomorrow whe raid north.’ Björn pointed and everybody followed his finger. You knew what laid north, your fathers kingdom. It felt as a pressure, knowing that tomorrow everything would be different. The impossible choice would wait there, choosing between your father and brother, your rightfull place as an heir or choosing for this, the viking life with killing and raiding. Ivar pushed his fingers in the bowl of blood, leaving marks all over his face. He never lost eye contact with you when his smiled darkened a little, promessing you that tonight would be all around him.

Strings of sunlight waked you up, making you groan a little while pulling up the sheets. You body felt tired, not really from journey but more from what Ivar did to you. He laid beside you, his naked body half covered, giving you a clear look over his chest, his well musculed arms. Outside it sounded bussy, what meant that maybe Ivar should wake to. You smiled a little while you turned on your stomach. You placed your lips just above his navel, kissing your way up, stroking your tongue over his skin sometime between kisses through. You tried to fend of his hand when he waked but he immidiatly catched your wrist. You held your lips still on his chest, looking from underneath your eyelashes towards him, his eyes were so serious you just couldn’t hold back you laugh. He pulled you towards him, kissing you slow, passionate and you moaned a little. ‘You should wake up Ivar.’ You whispered when he gave you a moment to catch your breath.  
‘It’s your fault.’ He answered with a raw morningvoice, you loved that. You pulled back a little and looked at him.  
‘Can I braid your hair for battle?’  
‘You can make me fully ready for battle.’ He nodded. You loved that, taking care of him. It had took you a while to love him but now you couldn’t imagine a life without him. You always wanted some adventure, breaking the rules and Ivar gave you that all. So you putted on half of your clothes before you turned to him. He was checking all his weapons while you stood after him braiding his hair and it felt like you did this for years already. In that moment you felt truly viking. When you were ready you looked at your own work before you crouched before him.  
‘I can’t protect you like you protect me so you need to promise me to be safe.’ He hated it when you were concerned about him. He took a knife and shoved it in his belt before he looked at you.  
‘I’m a cripple, not a fool.’  
‘But you are reckless.’ You pointed out. He rolled his eyes, tilting his head.  
‘Not when you’re around,’ he began. You stepped away when he let his body slip from the chair to the ground, knowing that something would follow you kept silent. ‘impulsive, only impulsive than.’ He followed, leaving you this time to roll your eyes. Someone had prepared his chariot and awaited him before the great hall they had here in England. You found yourself an axe and stood still beside his chariot while the army gathered. Björn looked at you and then towards his brother when he walked by.  
‘You taking her with you?’ He asked nodding towards you. Ivar crossed his arms over his seat and smiled almost arrogant.  
‘If you want to have more than only gold in the end, yes, she’s coming.’ He answered. Great, he was going to use you, pressure enough now.

You recognized your old home from a distance. Knowing that they would seen you coming for a while now it wouldn’t take long for some messenger would arrive with the note that there was a deal with Ivar the Boneless over raiding this kingdom. And that it did. You were already close enough when he “stopped” the army. ‘We have a deal with Ivar the Boneless about raiding this kingdom.’ He announched scared.  
‘Yes but I’m Björn Ironside and if I want this place I will take it.’  
‘Say I have his daughter, maybe we can go further on that arrangement.’ Ivar said not far after, changing a stubborn look with his brother. Björn looked at you, figuring the plan out that Ivar had, a plan that even you didn’t figured out yet. Björn gave in, giving his army some rest while Ivar waited on word back. You were just axious, sitting after him on the chariot, looking toward all those warriors. With your own hair braided, you different clothes and the weapons you became a whole different person.  
‘Will you kill my father?’ You asked, not really looking over you shoulder to Ivar who gazed, waiting.  
‘Yes,’ he answered without hessisation. ‘if he threatens you.’  
‘And if he doesn’t?’ You turned around, looked up to him.  
‘He gave you away for peace. He didn’t care enough about you to fight, so I’m counting on it,’ he looked over his shoulder and gave you his cocky smile. ‘I’m looking forward to this from the day he left you with me.’  
‘And my brother?’ Your brother did nothing wrong, he was willing to fight for you.  
‘Depends.’ His attention driffed away and you looked aside the chariot, looking towards an handfull of riders. You recognized the horse of your brother immidiatly.  
‘Where is she?’ You heared your brother asking right away. You pushed yourself up and maked yourself visable, standing close beside the chariot of Ivar.  
‘Safe and sound like I promised.’ Ivar answered. You brother looked at you, shocked, your father gave you rather filty glare.  
‘Y/n? What did they do to you?’ Your brother asked.  
‘Nothing really and what I did she enjoyed.’ Ivar smirked.  
‘They maked you one of them? Did they hurt you?’ Your brother asked angry.  
‘Now brother, it was my own choise. Ivar kept his promise.’ You whispered. All your confident slinking away under their eyes.  
‘You turned faith for those pagans?’ You father reacted loudly. Your eyes went to Ivar, he had his axe already laying on the egde of his chariot. You took a deep breath and lifted your chin a little.  
‘I turned viking because you never treated me as a daughter, an heir, your family. You gave me nothing.’ You maked your point. You father started laughing, loud and arrogant while your brother clenshed his teeth out of anger.  
‘We should nail you to a cross for betraying your own God.’  
‘Be carefull with your words.’ Warned Ivar you father. You folded your fingers to fist, keeping your cool. It was already enough to have one hothead right aside you.  
‘You’re not my daughter, I should killed you from the moment you came back from those pagans.’ And that was it. You saw Ivar reaching for his axe, without even aiming that weapon flew right at your fathers chest. He gasped, trying to keep balance while his clothes turned red from his blood before he fell of the horse. Ivar looked aside to you and you only looked coldly back. He smiled, proud almost before turning towards your brother.  
‘I will kill you for this.’ Your brother hissed.  
‘Well, Y/n is heir so isn’t she the one to shout out the orders about who is gonna kill who.’ Ivar said amused. This was Ivar his plan all along, taking a kingdom by your right to rule. You looked at your fathers dead body before you looked up to your brother.  
‘I will never let this kingdom fall in the hands of you vikings.’ Your brother yelled. His horse trembled on it place, reacting on the anger of his rider.  
‘It’s my right.’ You said. Emotions had fadded out of your consciousness  
from the moment your father started threathing you.  
‘If you want this kingdom so badly then take it with blood. You’re not my sister anymore and you don’t deserve any of this. You are weak!’ Were his final words before he jerked the head of his horse around and drove off with his men.  
‘So be it.’ Announched Björn. ‘Make camp in the forest.’ He commanded his men. You looked towards your brother until he was out of sight before you walked to your father. You pushed your foot against his shoulder, rolling him over and took out the axe. You walked back to Ivar and gave him his axe back. He wrapped his fingers around your chin and pulled your head up so he could look at you.  
‘I will make you queen.’ He promised you. It hitted you quite hard, the things your father and brother had said so the way back to the camp you didn’t say much. And Ivar let you because he knew you had to give this a place in your head. You sat against a tree, gazing at the sky, thinking about everything. You were viking and you would fight tomorrow. More than anything you wanted to show your brother that you weren’t weak, that you deserved that kingdom more than anyone.

‘I have nothing of my queen if she ends up dead on the battlefield.’ Ivar said just before taking of the next day.  
‘So you want me to stay here? Did I train all those months for nothing?’ You asked angry. Ivar sighed and crawled to his chariot, pulling himself on it.  
‘Stay here Y/n.’ He commanded. You slammed your hand against the chariot and gave him a angry look, he was slightly amused by it.  
‘You arrogant,’ you didn’t had the right words on the moment. He pulled you closer, cupping your face while he let his bleu dark eyes sunk in yours.  
‘I want you safe, alive. I’m not letting the woman I love die in battle over her own right to rule.’ He said with a solf smile. You laid your hands over his that still cupped your face.  
‘I love you to. Come back Ivar.’ You whispered hardly loud enough for even him to hear it, but he did. He pulled you closer and kissed you goodbye. You stepped back, watching the army go while you stayed behind with the others, the slaves and a couple of woman and other vikings. Time was so fragile now, what looked like ages was hardly an hour and all he time you lingered by the egde of the forest, looking towards the battle you couldn’t see. You heared the horns from your brothers army, the battlecries but you saw nothing. And after some time you just lost it, walked back in the camp and looked for a horse. You pulled yourself in the saddle and leaded the horse towards the hilltop were you saw everything. You brother had a large amount of riders, you saw horses without riders, riders without horses. There were vikings laying around as much as there were soldiers dead. Your eyes looked for Ivar. You saw Björn chopping his way through the soldiers, you saw how easy he had it. And then you saw Ivar on his chariot, getting a hit against his chest from a spear. The power of it trew him from his chariot, landing with his back on the ground. The horse from the rider who caused his fall was white and turned around by command a little further. There was just one withe horse in the cavalry and it was your brother. You saw your brother taking of his helmet, walking towards Ivar with his sword in his hand, ready to take a life. You reacted out of instinct, pushing your heels in the animal you sat on. Hooves couldn’t move faster but it looked like slow motion. You clenshed your fingers around your axe, while your eyes never lost sight of Ivar and your brother. The choice was so hard earlier, in your head but now … when time was there … your swinged your axe, hitting your brother in the neck. You turned the horse and looked, shoked, how your brother dropped through his knees. Ivar looked with wide eyes towards him before he looked at you, both of you heavy breathing, startled by the thing you just did. You killed … you killed your own brother to safe him. And the kingdom was yours … by right, by power and by love.

The End


End file.
